This invention relates generally to solar collector covers and specifically to such covers which transfer or admit solar radiation to an energy exchange component of the solar collector.
With the apparent shortage of traditional energy sources in the United States, a greatly increased effort has been made to obtain usable energy from the sun. One prevalent method for collecting solar energy utilizes an energy exchange mechanism such as an element which is heated by solar radiation and the heat thus produced is transferred from the heated element for storage or use elsewhere by a fluid transferring medium such as water or air. This type of solar collector is generally designed so that the elements to be heated are arranged in a flat plate or series of flat plates with maximum exposure to the suns rays. The efficiency of such flat plate solar collectors is limited by the heat energy loss through the front cover.
One method of limiting the loss of energy through the front cover is to utilize multipane covers with optimum spacing between covers. Another method is to incorporate a special reflective coating on the cover surfaces. The use of these techniques have not increased efficiency of flat plate solar collectors by a large factor. Solar collector covers commonly in use demonstrate a substantial heat loss through the front cover, thereby limiting the efficiency of the collector.
There is, consequently, a need for a solar collector cover that is simple, easily constructed, economical, self-contained, and one which minimizes the heat loss when in use, thereby increasing the efficiency of the solar collector.